


I Keep Looking For

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I keep looking for meaningful one-night stands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of Stiles/Boyd fluffy feels I don't know
> 
> Also shhh pretend Wolfsbane Ale is a thing

Stiles rolls over, a content grin stuck on his lips and his lips stuck together as the result of not brushing his teeth before falling asleep. He rolls to his left and curls around the warm, solid body he finds on the other side of the bed. He smiles against the skin.

“Stiles.”

Stiles tries to blink but his eyes are crusted with sleep sand. It takes him a good few minutes to make his arms move, and at least another ten to finally be able to open his eyes.

Boyd doesn’t look impressed from where he lays, up on one elbow and surveying Stiles.

“Uh, hey buddy.” Stiles blinks and suddenly feels how very naked he is. He tugs the blanket closer, but Boyd bares his teeth in a growl and keeps his section of the blanket close. “So. Wild night. Happy new years?”

Boyd still looks unimpressed, Stiles wonders if that’s his default setting. If he’s perpetually disappointed with the people he’s been forced to hang around by some cruel twist of fate.

“You’re not disappointing.” Boyd says, his voice starkly honest.

Stiles splutters and tries to apologize for talking outloud, but instead settles on, “I’m not?”

Boyd grins.

Stiles beams. “We should shower.” He laughs and cringes. “And brush our teeth.”

Boyd shrugs and leans down to press a sleepy kiss to Stiles’ lips. “We still have a while before anyone should be up.”

Stiles grins. “Wolfsbane Ale would do that to a bunch of werewolves, I guess.”

“It’d be rude to wake them up with a shower.”

“I agree, completely, we’ve got to be courteous to our fallen brethren.”

Boyd huffs a laugh against Stiles’ lips. “Right.” His hands trail eagerly as they drag the blanket away and dance down Stiles’ chest.

)

“Guys? Dude I know we got wasted last night but this is pushing it. Dude, dude, even  _Derek_  is hungover, it’s fucking great.”

There’s a knock, and for Stiles thing slow to a sluggish motion. He rolls, and opens his mouth to cry out the typical  _“no—!”_  as he reaches out a hand to stop Scott from entering while simultaneously trying to keep the blanket over him and Boyd.

“Oh my god my  _eyes_!”


End file.
